Secrets
by AGL4597
Summary: After a late night study session, the gang has fallen asleep. That is, everyone except Robbie and Cat. What will happen when they play a game of secrets? Robbie/Cat fluff  even tho I hate fluff , one shot. Story better than summary!


Secrets

Author's Note:

Some Robbie/Cat fan fic, just for fun since I was curious after their kiss in the stage fighting episode. A fluffy one shot! I made up some of the secrets, etc. like Robbie playing the flute. They may be a little out of character, sorry. I don't own VicTORIous, the characters, etc. just the plot!

Enjoy, and please review, even if you hate it. :D

* * *

No one could deny that Hollywood Arts was fun, not even Jade. Actually, as far as schools went, it was pretty cool. But despite having interesting classes like improvisation, music, and dance, the students really did have other "real" classes, like math, science, etc. One of the most stressful times of the school year was upon them: midterms.

The gang; Tori, Trina, Andre', Robbie (with Rex of course), Cat, Beck, and surprisingly Jade, had gathered at the Vega house for a last minute study/cram session. They had been at it for hours, and by now it was late, about eleven o'clock. Everyone had planned to spend the night anyway, but they still had a lot of work to do. But a during a five minute break, everyone had fallen asleep. Everyone, that is, except Robbie and Cat.

Papers and books were still opened, people slumped over and resting on one another's laps or shoulders, some sitting, some laying, and the lights had been turned off. It was quiet, the only noise was the soft shallow breathing. But another slight sound caught Cat's attention, the rustle of papers and a small sigh. She looked over to the other side of the room, where Robbie sat, closing his book, Rex by his side as always.

"You awake?" the redhead asked quietly.

"Yeah," Robbie replied.

That was all Cat needed to hear. She quickly untwined herself from Tori's arm, and tiptoed across the room, being careful not to wake anyone. She made her way towards Robbie and sat down next to him.

"I can't believe everyone fell asleep," muttered Robbie, trying to get over that the fact that Cat had come over to him and they were very, very close. "We still have to cover chapters eleven and twelve before midnight, but even then we'd still be behind. I made out a study schedule!"

"You and I could still study," Cat replied, letting out a soft laugh. She was really a lot smarter than people gave her credit for. Actually, she and Robbie were probably the smartest of the group.

"Nah, I'm not really up to it anymore" Robbie replied. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep though, too much on my mind."

"And what would that be?" Cat asked curiously. "We could talk if you want to. Oooh!" she said, her mind flitting from topic to topic as it usually did. "We could play a game, of sorts. I'll ask you a question, and you have to answer it truthfully. Then you ask me. Kind of like truth or… truth," she proposed with a laugh.

"All right," Robbie replied. "You start."

"Okay," whispered Cat, furrowing her brow in thought. "In orchestra you play the flute, but you always complain about. Do you really hate it?"

"No, not at all," Robbie admitted. "I actually really like it, but all the guys give me a hard time."

"Well, they shouldn't. If it's something you want to do, it doesn't matter what people say. Plus, you're really good. Okay now your turn to ask," she said with a smile. He blushed at her compliment

"Is Cat your full name or is it short for something?" Robbie asked. He felt like a lousy friend for not even knowing what it was. Of course it had to of been short for something, after all, what kind of parent calls their kid just 'Cat', not that it wasn't a cool name or anything. But for as long as he'd known the redhead, she's always been Cat, nothing more or less.

"My real name's Catalina, I hate it. But everyone's called me Cat my entire life. I don't think hardly anyone knows my full first name."

"Catalina? I-I think it's pretty," he replied awkwardly.

"Really? Thanks," Cat replied giving him a smile.

"My real name is Robert, if that counts."

"Of course not, silly," she said, playfully smacking him on the arm. "It's not a secret. Now, my turn. If you could be a tree, which type would you be?" Cat asked with a cheeky grin.

"What kind of question is that?" he responded with a smile of his own. Sometimes people didn't like Cat because of her strange personality, but that's precisely the reason he did like her. She was different, and fun.

"Just answer it," she said.

"Well, I guess it would have to be _Salix babylonica._"

"English, please, Robbie," joked Cat.

"Weeping willow," he responded.

"That suits you," said the redhead. "The first to start and the last to give up. Tall, gangly, spindly, but strong, and the leaves resemble your hair a bit," she said with a laugh, reaching over and ruffling his curly brown locks, which sent a bit of a shiver down his spine.

Robbie was almost tempted to ask what exactly that was supposed to mean. Usually that was Cat's line, but tall, gangly, and spindly? Bushy hair? Sure, she had added strong in there, but what was she getting at? Well, he wasn't Beck, that was sure, a first class redwood. But Cat didn't seem to mean it in a bad way.

"Speaking of hair, that's my next question. Is that your natural hair color?" Robbie asked, gently reaching out a tucking a strand of the bright red hair behind her ear, his fingers lightly brushing against her pale skin. Even if it was dyed, Robbie still loved her hair. It was bright, different, and fun, just like her, and she was probably the only girl in the world who could pull it off. Thinking about it, Cat really was very pretty. Her flaming red locks, tall, slender frame, porcelain skin, and the one dimple that showed whenever she grinned. But what really got to the ventriloquist was her eyes. Large, warm chocolate brown eyes that he couldn't get out of his mind lately. Pulling his hand back away from her face, he realized he was being rather confident that night, which was definitely not the usual for him. Maybe it was the lack of sleep and he was running on adrenaline, but usually it was Rex that was the ladies' man.

"No, it's not. It matches the color of red velvet cake, though, and well, I like red velvet cake," Cat replied with a laugh. "Okay, now my question. Have you ever cheated on a test?"

"Nope," he replied. "This nerd is one hundred percent genuine."

Cat laughed at Robbie's joke, something that made him like her even more. He had a rather strange sense of humor, but no matter how stupid or un-funny what he said was, she would always laugh. There was one question nagging at the back of his mind, but Robbie just couldn't bring himself to ask it. He wasn't that brave.

"Do you hate Rex?" he asked instead. The puppet tended to get on peoples' nerves, even Robbie's sometimes. But deep down, he knew Rex was an alter-ego of himself. The dummy would say whatever he was too afraid to.

"Well, he's not the politest," Cat said. "But, I suppose he's all right. Okay, my turn."

The look that came onto Cat's face was probably one of the most serious Robbie had seen. Her deep brown eyes locked with his blue, then she spoke.

"Do you like Tori?"

It was no secret that Cat wasn't great at hiding her ever changing emotions, the opposite, really. Robbie was probably the one that could tell her moods the best. But now… he didn't know what to think. Cat didn't sound sad, or mad, or jealous. But she didn't sound giddy happy, either. Just, curious. Robbie had been dreading these types of questions. So far, everything they had asked was pretty innocent. But now that Cat had asked this, he'd have to build up the courage to ask his question.

"Well," he began, clearing his throat. "I like Tori, as a friend though. At first I liked her more than a friend, if you know what I mean. She's pretty, and talented, and nice… B-but, that's not the point. I got over it. It was just a crush."

"How about Trina?" she questioned yet again.

"Just as friends, too," Robbie replied, not bothering to mention that she had asked two questions in a row. "I mean, she… she was my first kiss," he admitted, embarrassed. "I liked her for a while, but, there was just no spark, you know?"

"Oh, that's good," said Cat, sounding cheerful again, instead of solemn. "They're great, but the Vega's aren't your type."

"Okay, well, now my question," Robbie said. He gulped and continued. "Speaking of the stage kiss and all, do you remember when… uh… we uh…-" He was thankful that he didn't have to explain as Cat nodded to say she understood. "Well…that one… that one I felt something. W-was it fake?" Robbie asked, stuttering and pausing. God, he was so awkward. But he just couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. Her arm around his neck, those short but intense few seconds. Cat was quiet, as if she was thinking. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke again.

"No," she said simply.

With that, Cat leaned in, her dark brown eyes connecting with his again. They were so close… he could smell her hair. It matched its color and smelled like sweet strawberries, intoxicating. Was she really…? Yes, she was. They both closed their eyes and kissed yet again, sparks flying. Suddenly, the lights flicked on, and paranoid they pulled apart. It was Mr. Vega.

"TORIIIIII!" he shouted, and the group awoke. "This is the last time you're EVER having boys over again." With that, he walked out.

The others, who had been asleep, looked at Robbie and Cat with confused expressions on their faces, who were both blushing fiercely, turning the color of Cat's hair.

"I don't want to know," groaned Andre'.


End file.
